Such a cam follower roller device generally provides an outer tappet body, a pin mounted on the tappet body and a roller movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower roller device is in service in a fuel injection pump, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft or crankshaft. The rotation of the camshaft, or crankshaft, leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
In operation, the device is intended to slide back and forth into a housing, such as a pump housing. Generally, there is an angular misalignment between the axis of the tappet body and the axis of the associated housing. Accordingly, edge stresses may occur at the ends of the roller of the device with the contact against the cam. Accordingly, in operation, the pressure contact between the roller and the cam may be increased.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.